This invention relates generally to a fuel tank, and more particularly to a fuel tank water separator assembly, preferably for use on a vehicle.
While fuel tanks for earthmoving vehicles are of substantial capacity, it is still often necessary to add fuel to the tanks from large drums or cans stored at the working site. Unfortunately, these drums are usually stored outdoors so that rain water collects on the drums and can inadvertently mix with the fuel. As a consequence of these outdoor conditions, such as the necessity of filling the fuel tanks in rainy weather, water can get into the fuel in the tank.
During subsequent operation of the vehicle the water and fuel are agitated so that a fuel and water mixture is fed to the engine's fuel system. This causes engine operating problems, and excessive wear of moving parts in the fuel system. In addition, the water in the tank and associated passages produces rust, which in turn is fed into the fuel supply system and results in clogging and/or greater rates of engine wear.
Many attempts have been proposed for removing water from the fuel tank, such as a water separator installed in a suitable position in the fuel supply system or a water drain secured to the bottom surface of the fuel tank. However, these former attempts have generally failed to completely separate water from the fuel or have suffered from capacity limitations of the added water separator. Moreover, prior water separators generally fail to discharge water alone from the tank completely. Water flowed in the form of a swirl above the exit in the tank and tended to dwell in the corners of the tank. It is therefore necessary that a considerable amount of fuel be wastefully discharged through the bottom of the tank in order to insure that all the water is removed therefrom.